Soul Going To Heaven
by EbonyIvoryy
Summary: Post-Brotherhood&Manga / TO THE STARS SEQUEL / EDWIN with TITANIC reference. "...Are we supposed to wish on it?", She asked as Edward turned to her with childlike eyes. "...Why? What would you wish for?"  Lemons & Limes, little ones! Rated M for a reason!
1. Chapter 1

_A 'To The Stars' Sequel;_

**_Soul Going To Heaven_**

_"You jump, I jump. Remember?  
I can't turn away without knowing you'll be all right.  
...That's all that I want."_

_

* * *

_

All he could see was ice.

All he could hear was ice.

All he could feel was ice.

Briggs Mountain was like that. Nothing but white blizzards for miles on end, with no sign of -normal- people. It was like a death sentence, as luck guided foreigners through the vast ice lands. Northern Amestris was much larger then it was displayed on maps, possibly even larger than the deserts of ancient Xerxes. The land of Briggs soon turned into Drachma; which was not a death sentence, but a death assurance.

Edward sighed, a gust of fog exhaling from his iced lips. His warm eyes peered out into the snowy distance, which was barely clear enough to see the tips of nearby mountains. To be honest, the young man had no idea if it was morning, or midnight. Obviously this was the worst time of year to be up north: December. Ed knew this, and if he wanted to, he could be spending time in the nice warmth of Rush Valley. Or more specifically, with his beautiful _fiancée. _But _no,_ instead he's sitting on the outer hall ledge of Fort Briggs, huddling in his brown coat. Edward kicked his booted feet in front, looking at the tips of his feet.

Now that he was finally alone (and no longer had to deal with Oliver Armstrong's lectures and paranoia of Drachman spies), the former alchemist could swim in his flooding thoughts. Thoughts of bitter nostalgia, something he cringed to remember...

...like the last time he was at Briggs...nearly three years ago...

Edward could still remember the taste of salty, rusty blood; gushing from his trembling mouth.

He remembered his own golden eyes, pupils dilating, as he witnessed a metal beam being shoved through his side.

He remembered his knees, both fake and flesh, growing weak as the fifteen year old plowed to the ground.

He remembered the feeling of being all alone - surrounded by cold and vast darkness.

He remembered the last ounce of strength it took, punching the ground to get up and survive. He wasn't going to make those he loved cry...not over him.

The eighteen year old could _smell_ the rotting scent of bloodshed and iron, and _hear_ the screams as the beam was being removed. It was worse than automail surgery, or any other torture upon a man.

...And Edward remembers it all, like a terrifying nightmare. Like an eerie scenario being re-lived. Like a slap back to reality.

However, it was _nothing_ compared to the feeling that he might have lost his brother - the only family he had left.

A sound entered Ed's senses: _clank_.

Then another.

_Clank._

Without turning his head, Edward flickered his eyes over to the source of the sound. Turns out, it was the clattering of crutches. Lieuten-or now, _Captain_ Jean Havoc, came stumbling down the icy hallway, crutches in tow. He was slowly regaining the strength in his legs, and would be able to walk in no time. For now, however, he was spending time in Briggs where a physical therapist resided. Havoc got the tip from Vato Falman, who's wife was having their first child. Apparently, General Mustang had given Havoc the Philosopher's Stone in the first place, but it was no feat on the Flame Alchemist. He was slowly regaining his eyesight as well, with the remains of the stone in Ishval. If Fuhrer Grumman retired, he would be the next ruler of the country.

_Clank._

Edward was snapped to reality once again, as he flickered his eyes over to Havoc's crutches. The Captain sat down beside him, without a word. He simply lit his cigarette, setting his crutches to the side and puffing out a mixture of smoke and chill. The older man stroked his blond goatee, examining the once Fullmetal Alchemist's features. The boy was stern and stiff postured. His eyes didn't have the usual passion they always had; but was replaced with angry fear. Maybe he was angry because he was scared, or maybe scared because he was angry. Havoc pondered this, but didn't quite have the courage to ask the young lad. Instead, he chose actions over words.

Edward flinched slightly as Havoc shoved a cigarette in his direction. The golden boy shook his head, waving the object away, "Don't smoke that stuff."

"Maybe you don't, but it looks like you could _really_ use one right now.", Havoc's words were true. Presumptuous, but true.

"You realize you're offering this to a miner?"

"You're eighteen, Edward. That's the legal age in Amestris."

"But-"

"Trust me, kid. You _need_ this."

Ed sighed, giving in. He took hold of the cigarette, contemplating on the object. The thing looked so foreign to him, with it's orange filter and white body. Yet, for once he was tempted. The entirety of his teenage life was spent fulfilling a promise he made to his brother, which didn't give him much time to dabble in things like drugs and alcohol. He drank once, but spit out the bitter fluid at the very first sip. Ed's opinion on smoking was that it was a nasty habit, and he needn't waste time on those things. But now, of all times, he was willing to try something new. After all, he was becoming a man wasn't he? He grew quite a few inches since he was the infamous Fullmetal Alchemist.

"Need a light?", Former Lieutenant Havoc offered when he noticed the young man still in awe.

"Eh...sure.", Edward placed the cigarette in his mouth, while the Captain lit it.

Though he was not experienced with drugs, Edward wasn't stupid. He knew that coughing like crazy would make him look like a fool, and that the only way to look mature while smoking is to take a long inhale...then exhale just as slowly. He did so, and accomplished the task! If Jean didn't know any better, he would have thought Ed has smoked before. Placing the cig between his index and middle finger, Edward let out a cloud of smoke. The main reason this felt soothing, was because the smoke was warm - and warm was good in Briggs. Just ask the poor bastards that have to drink their coffee.

Edward closed his eyes, but only for a minute. Or, maybe it was ten minutes. He really didn't know. All he cared about, was reclining against the iced wall of Fort Briggs, and enjoying the warmth of his cigarette. Havoc and him made no conversation, but then again, they didn't need to speak. The two men already could identify each other by the smallest of expressions, kind of like brotherhood telepathy. While girls sat and spoke about their issues, the soldiers just gawked out at the winter storm. There wasn't much scenery on a foggy day like this, but it was nice to pretend.

The two were snapped from their meditation as a thudding of footsteps entered the hall. When Edward flashed his eyelids open, there stood one of General Armstrong's men, with his white coat indicating that he was a Briggs soldier.

He flashed a military salute, stating, "Mr. Elric! You have a visitor."

There was a slight pause, before Edward tilted his head and asked, "...A visitor?"

Who could be wanting to see him in _Briggs?_ It wasn't Al, or he would've called ahead of time. Unless it was an emergency, but that wasn't very likely. Alphonse was busy with that beansprout girl, innocently flirting and learning alkahestry.

The cigarette in Edward's hand was nearly out, so he shrugged and put it out on the ground, crushing it with his boot. He looked over to Havoc to see if he was coming, but the man only said, "Think I'll stay here. 'S quiet."

The ex-alchemist nodded, turning to follow the Briggs soldier. Curiosity flowed in his veins as he grew closer to the inside of the fort. Was Ling here to visit him? No, he was busy being emperor. What about that bastard Mustang? No, he was busy being General. What about-

"_Edward Elric!_", A far-too-familiar voice hit Ed's ears as he walked in.

Before he was able to spot the source of the voice, a fist came flying right into his vision.

_BAM!_

Pink and yellow stars blurred the young man's eyesight, causing him to nearly collapse on the ground. However, he stayed standing with the only bit of strength and confusion he had left in him. What in the wor-

_BAM! _Another punch (right in the kisser).

Edward swung his arms around in defense, as if he were swatting off bees, "Stop i-!"

The woman standing in front of him caused the alchemist to halt his plea. What is...what is _she_ doing here?

"Winry?", Ed's jaw dropped to the ground.

"Don't _Winry_ me, you _ass!_", Once again, a punch. Though this time, on the side of his arm.

Despite the utter fear in Edward's face, his head turned to the man that brought her here in the first place, "Falman! You know we're not supposed to have outsiders here!"

"I know, but she was crying on the phone! And I felt bad...", Falman's fake display of tears begun to flow, "What a horrible_ fiancé _you are! Leaving her for months on end..."

Another punch was sent to Edward's arm, "That's right! And I can't believe you're putting your life on the line _again!_ What's all this I hear about the Drachma considering you a wanted man? And you sneaking into their country then hiding in Briggs! Is this what you consider peace-making? You told me if you ever were in danger you'd _call me!_ And I...!", Winry's rant went on for what seemed like hours, even though it was only minutes.

Edward and Falman were frozen, unsure of what to do. The Captain turn to mouth an 'I'm sorry' to Ed, but it was too late. The rest of General Armstrong's subordinates watched open-eyed, making a nickelodeon* of the spectacle - they might as well been chewing on popcorn.

* * *

*Nickelodeon - **Short films in the early nineteenth century that could be seen for five cents (I am unsure if they had this in the FMA world, but no, I am not referring to a channel for children).**

**

* * *

**"I, uh, Winry, well, you see...", Edward nervously tilted his lips upward, laughing shakily while he tried to think up excuses. "_Wait a second_ - what are _you _doing here? Shouldn't you be in Rush Valley..."

"Yeah, I _was!_ Until I heard that you were in danger!"

"What's all of this NOISE?", Olivier Armstrong - with her swaying blonde locks, furious blue eyes, and pouty pink lips - came stomping in. What she saw, only made her temper rage further. Tension between her men increased in the room, all of them obviously afraid of her presence.

Winry turned around to face the General, her features suddenly not quenched in fury. At the mechanic's appearance, Oliver swiftly looked around, scolding the subordinates with her eyes. Their heads ducked down like little guilty children.

"What is a _woman_ doing here?", Her voice boomed, even making Winry feel on-edge.

"E-E-Ehm...sir, I, uh...", Falman was obviously scared to confess, "I-I brought her here..."

There was an eerie moment of silence. It almost seemed as if flames were rising behind Olivier's uniform, "Captain Falman...do you have _any_ idea what potential harm this could cause both her _and_ our plan...?", Now, her voice was creepily calm.

"Do you...have any...idea..."

Falman shuddered, gulping and nodding.

"Do you..._HAVE ANY IDEA? ARE YOU A MORON? I OUTTA STICK A BRIGGS CANNON UP YOUR WORTHLESS ASS! IF THE DRACHMANS FIND OUT OF THIS, THEY WILL TRY A HOSTAGE ATTACK! IF A HOSTAGE ATTACK HAPPENS, THAT COULD CAUSE WAR BETWEEN OUR COUNTRY AND THEIRS! YOU KNOW WE CAN'T RISK THAT! ESPECIALLY IF WE'RE ALLIANCED WITH..."_

The whole room was moaning like ghosts, not able to handle Armstrong's sermon. Falman covered his ears, huddling up into a corner, shaking with tears trickling down his thin face. Ed clenched his eyes shut tight, but Winry only focused on one thing...

...General Armstrong's huge, round belly. The belly that looked so familiar to the young woman - like when she helped a woman give birth in Rush Valley, she was only fifteen years old then...

Now, facing her, was a strong woman carrying a belly filled with life. With hope. She must've been six months along...

Winry didn't mean to stare, but she just couldn't help herself. General _Armstrong? ...Pregnant?_ Now _this_ was something she had not expected to see her lifetime. The last time she visited Briggs, Oliver didn't seem motherly or nurturing at _all! _

"W-Well...with all-due-respect, sir, you're a woman too...", Falman failed at debating.

More yelling continued, as well as kicking and crying for lives. The young mechanic didn't notice that she was staring until Armstrong muttered something like, "Do what you want...", and waddled away.

"Don't stare.", Edward whispered in her ear from behind, "She doesn't like that..."

Winry nearly jumped from the feeling of his breath on her eardrum, then turned around, blushing, "Oh, um...right, sorry. B-But I am _still mad at you!_"

It was then that the young Elric scanned her features. She was wearing her hair down, like she had been a lot lately, and wore an ankle-length light pink coat with cocoa brown buttons; along with a floral design on the rims of her sleeves and shoulders that were also a chocolate color. She also wore gray boots similar to the ones she wore last time at Briggs. Her blue eyes were shining. Angry, but shining.

A Briggs subordinate came running up to the trio, alerting firmly, "Mr. Elric, we have arranged a ride for you and your friend; it should arrive in one hour."

Edward raised an eyebrow, "...A ride?"

"That's right!", Falman brightly smiled, "You didn't think that I would just bring her here with no source of protection, did you? The fort, despite it's security, is the last place Winry wants to be right now. It isn't safe for a young lady like her, so we're letting you guys stay in a nice cabin only a few minutes from town. It should be fitting, you know, for an _engaged_ couple..."

The Xerxes-Amestrian blooded young man turned to Winry, whispering furiously, "You _told_ him?"

"What? So nobody can know?", Winry whispered with just as much venom in her sting.

"That's not what I meant-"

Without giving Ed any other chance to speak, Winry stormed off, arms folded across her chest in a 'hmph!' like motion.

"You must've _really_ screwed up to make her that mad, Edward."

"Ahh _shatup, _Falman!"

* * *

The entire ride in that tiny black car was silent - not even the driver dared to speak. If he did, the tension may reach it's boiling point. It seemed as if there were a clock ticking in that back seat, counting as each second yanked against the nerves. At least the anger and bickering died down. Winry refused to sit an inch close to Fullmetal, who glanced at her variously from the other side of the vehicle. She spent her time gazing out the window, looking at nothing in particular. Edward wasn't able to see her face, but could sense a melancholy presence from solely being around her. That's how it was. Whenever she wasn't crying, something else pulled at the young man's heart; her sadness. It was as if she were weeping from the inside, and he couldn't bare it. So many times, unfortunately, _so many times_, he did nothing but stare. When Winry cried as the Elrics' burned their house down, he stared. When she cried for them in Rush Valley because they wouldn't, he stared. After she found out the truth of her dear parents' fate (looking out the window in the same fashion as now), he stared.

Fine; he did make a promise to her.

_'The next time I make you cry, it'll be tears of joy!'_

And he kept that promise. When the brothers came back home with their bodies restored, tears came streaming from the young woman's eyes as she ran into their arms. If that wasn't 'tears of joy', what was?

Well, there was a time after that when he had made Winry cry: and it wasn't exactly happy tears...

The last time they...well, that one passionate night in back in Resembool. In the car...as a hand reached out to wipe the condensation from the window...in pleasure...

Edward could still hear the lyrics of _'Come Josephine, In My Flying Machine...' _ringing in his head.

That was _by far_ the hardest thing for Ed to do, being that he, well, wasn't exactly the most romantic guy. At the same time, he's glad he did it. That night was also by far the most _erotic_ night of his life...he could smell the rain, and hear her cries. Strangely, though, they had not made love after that. Maybe it wasn't strange, since Edward usually wouldn't take it past kissing (that night was an exception). Even so, the sun rose after that night, and he was simply gone. Leaving nothing but a note, it did not tell Winry exactly where he went off to. The letter was finished with a...

_'Love you,  
Ed.'_

At first, it honestly didn't bother the young lady. But then again, she didn't think he would be gone so long - nevertheless making danger in Drachma. She'd excepted that he and his brother were drifters, but wasn't he done traveling for a little bit to spend time with his _fiancée?_

A few weeks passed since he left, and Winry didn't feel like just sitting around doing nothing. In her hometown, she got customers, but not nearly as many as in Rush Valley. Edward was the only customer that was willing to travel great lengths for her maintenance. Thus, she bought a one-way ticket to the city of automail. Spending time with Garfiel and Paninya kept her mind off of things...Edward specifically. She knew he would never leave her, and was never worried about that. Even if he did, he would think of himself too much like Hohenheim and come back running. What she _was_ worried about, was that he may be almost killed in some foreign country...or being hunted down by some assassin! Winry knew of his history, and knowing that, he never had a peaceful journey.

Who knows, maybe it was more than that bothering her...maybe she was truly mad that he slept with her, than just got up and left, not even bothering to wake her up...just leaving a lousy letter.

"We're here!", Falman, who sat in the front passenger's seat, announced.

Edward squinted his eyes to see through the snowstorm, but saw nothing but God's dust. Finally, as all three of them got out of the car, a brown figure was seen in the distance. They scooted forward, and pretty soon they were at the front door. The cabin was made of hard-quality wood, and had a red brick chimney on top. As they made their way in, Winry's eyeballs nearly bulged from their sockets.

"This is...a bit extravagant, don'cha think?", Miss Rockbell wondered if there was a catch to letting them stay in such a place.

The cabin was much bigger from the inside, having a sitting room, kitchen, and bedroom all in one. There was two doors - one leading to a bathroom, and one to a closet. The entire area was about half the size of Winry's downstairs, which was pretty damn big considering it was the Rockbell house. The floor to the entrance had wooden floorboards, while the floor on the other side of the cabin had plush white carpet. At the front door, there was a coat rack and counter for jackets and suitcases. It was well made of a coffee wood with golden edges. There was a small, circular, light green rug on the wooden floor where Ed was standing; right next to a ceiling-high cabinet full of wine amongst other alcohol. On the small brown table next to Winry and Falman, was a tiny white folded letter with gold trimming. She didn't bother to open it.

The real attraction of the cabin, however, was the other side with carpet flooring. There was one wine red love seat that faced away from them, as across from that, was a much longer couch that lied diagonal in the room. Next to the couch, was a single copper-colored recliner. All of the seats looked comfortably plush, as on one of them, was a folded red blanket. In the center of these couches, a much brighter red rug lied. On the right of all these objects, next to the recliner, was a brick-made fireplace. Winry assumed that the couches were big enough for beds, or they folded out into a bed. She really didn't care, as long as there was somewhere to sleep. To add to the pretty texture of indoors, golden lamps on the walls and candles on the nightstands lit up the cozy cabin.

Falman laughed in a jolly motion, "Well, General Armstrong was going to put you guys in a really crappy hotel - but I checked it out, the place was practically a basement! So, I convinced Miles to convince _her_ to let you guys stay here! Fitting for an engaged couple, isn't it?"

Edward cringed at those last few words, 'engaged couple'. It wasn't that he didn't want to marry Winry, or that he didn't want anyone to know...actually, that was just it! He didn't want anyone to know. Not that he was ashamed - if Ed could, he'd scream it from the rooftops. It's just that...well, just because he wasn't a state alchemist anymore doesn't mean that his loved ones weren't in danger. If one that bared a grudge against the young man knew that he had a lover, she would be their first target. At the end of the day, he is still Edward Elric, and Edward Elric will always be seen as the Fullmetal Alchemist; a dangerous title. Besides, Winry has been in a hostage situation before, and he'd be damned if she were to be in one again.

Falman headed toward the door, "Anyways, if you need to call the fort, the number is-"

"We already know the number.", Winry snapped bitterly.

Edward and the Captain stared at her with estranged faces, "Right. Well, um, oh yeah! I almost forgot. It may not look like it, but there are two guards hidden outside keeping watch. In case, you know, a Drachman tries to attack or something. Even so, take heed. We don't know how safe or dangerous this place is, not yet."

The eighteen year olds nodded, as Falman made his way to the car. "Have fun!", He grinned and shut the door behind him.

Edward walked around the interior of the cabin, examining everything from the walls, to the mantle on the fireplace. The fireplace was not lit yet, but he spotted some wood and matches right next to it.

"What are you doing?", Winry asked as he took a bundle of firewood in his arms.

"What does it look like? Makin' a fire.", Ed replied as he dumped the logs into the fireplace.

After he went to get another hand-full of wood, Winry wondered something, "...Ed?"

"Hmm...?"

"...Just how much danger are we in? I mean, what did you _do_ in Drachma that was so horrible?"

There was a pause, then a sigh from the young Elric, "I...can't go into specifics-"

"Why not?"

"It's...I...the military ordered me not to talk. We are trying our hardest not to start a war right now, especially with the economy being rebuilt at the moment.", Edward explanation didn't satisfy the blonde woman.

"So, what? You can't tell _me? _You're_ fiancée? _We've known each other since we were in diapers and you can't tell me a stupid secret?"

Edward didn't know how to respond, so just turned away from her. Sighing once again, he begun lighting a match. "You don't understand, Winry. You weren't in the military. This isn't just some secret with pinky promises. It isn't child's play, it's an entire nation. When they tell their dogs to be quiet, we shut up."

Fury was raging within the young woman's body, "Well _fine!_ If you think I'm such a child, then I don't wish to be involved with you! Good _night!_", as she stomped away toward the bathroom, she turned back to Ed for just a second. He seemed to be having trouble with the matches, as they were being stubborn and wouldn't light.

He grunted, grinding the match against it's surface, "_...Of all the times I need that bastard colonel...er, general..._"

Winry exhaled, knowing she was far too nice. She walked up behind him, taking the matches from his hands. "Can't light a match, Eddie?", She murmured.

Ed would've rolled his eyes at the sudden nickname, but was only astounded that she even bothered to help him. He admits, he _was_ being an ass. Poor woman, why does she put up with him?

For a petite lady, Winry did have rather strong hands...probably due to working with automail all her adolescent life. Though Edward probably had stronger hands, she was good with things like matches. The flame finally lit up, as she threw it into the wood. At first, only smoke showed. Soon, the entire thing was burning wonderful heat guided by orange flames.

Edward stared at these flames in awe; enjoying it's warmth. Now, it was too much warmth. Winry stood up, followed by him, who watched her as she strolled to the front door.

"Wait! Where you goin'?", Edward took a step forward.

"Outside. I need some air.", With that, she walked out.

The ex-alchemist tried to tell her not to go out alone, and that it wasn't safe, but was far too scared of her at the moment. As soon as the front door clicked shut, he plopped down on the love seat, covering his face in his large hands. Edward groaned, reclining back as he gawked at the ceiling. After minutes passed, he nervously shook. After he closed his eyes and nearly drifted off to sleep, he snapped his eyes shut. Thirty minutes, and he began getting worried.

_What if something happens to her? She's been out there for a long time..._

_Nothing'll happen to her! She's strong! And besides, there are guards out there..._

_But what if some creep killed the guards? It would be easy to take out to men then kidnap a helpless..._

_No! Nothing will happen. She's safe._

_How do you know?_

_I...well, I don't. But..._

_Do you really want to take that risk?_

_...I..._

What a horrible man he was! Telling Winry he loves her, sleeping with her, then leaving her the next morning? With nothing but a note? Not to mention he only called her about once a month after that. It was almost as if he was...he was...

Hohenheim.

"Oh _fuck_ no.", Ed quickly shot up from his recline, blood pumping in his veins.

He can't be like his old man! It was bad enough that he looked like the guy...but now he had to make the same mistakes too? It was...no! _No! _And that was it. Worrying about her safety was enough, but being a moronic fool like his dad?

Jumping up from the couch, Ed made his way to the front door. He slammed it wide open, slamming it right behind him as well. There stood Winry, perfectly safe, and on the porch railing as she gazed out into the now-clear scenery. The clouds were completely gone, as if they had never been there in the first place. It was amazingly beautiful in Briggs when it was covered with fog. Blue and white mountains surround the landscape, white millions - no, billions of stars blanket the purple skies. There were possibly more stars over Briggs then over Resembool! It was a breathtaking sight, indeed.

This calmed the young man down, as he looked around for any guards. There were no men seen, but then again, Falman did mention them being hidden. They could've been hiding in the pine trees...there were tons of those next to the cabin.

Winry already knew he was behind her, but didn't bother to turn around.

His footsteps synchronized with the beating of her heart.

Edward was now standing slightly behind her, eyes on the mountains. He wanted to say something, anything, but couldn't. It was silent. Not the uncomfortable kind of silence, either. A peaceful, sentimental kind of silence. Finally, Winry spoke in a soft voice: one that showed no restraint or rage at all.

"It's so beautiful.", Her blue orbs melted in the night sky. Apparently, she had noticed the beauty of stars too.

"Yeah.", Ed whispered, "...More stars then back home..."

Winry giggled, "I didn't think that was possible..."

The golden-haired lad curled his lips up in a tiny smile. Winry then twirled around, though still not making eye-contact with Ed. Back leaning on the wooden railing, she twirled her head up to look above in a dramatic motion.

"...So vast and endless...", Her sunny hair danced with the movement, then commented in awe, "...We're so small...not even dust in God's eye..."

She knew that her sweetheart didn't believe in God (though he did mention something called 'the truth'), and that was fine, but sometimes...it was nice to have a little faith. Not religion, but faith.

Winry suddenly spotted something in the winter sky, "Look! A shooting star..."

"Ah...", Ed looked up at the dreamy sight, "...that's a long one."

After a slight pause, he added, "...You know my ma' used to tell me, every time you saw one it was a soul going to heaven..."

Winry smiled slightly, remembering Trisha's beautiful face; with her chestnut locks, and olive green eyes...her perfect fare skin...and full pink lips. She had the voice of an angel, and lashes that sprouted out for miles.

"But, Ed...it's kind of strange. I thought you didn't _believe_ in that stuff."

"_Heh_...", He chuckled, "...I don't, but it's nice to pretend sometimes...pretend that there really is a higher power. Suppose I just want to believe that my mom had an afterlife after she died...that she's in some beautiful place. She doesn't deserve to solely rot in the ground..."

Winry thought of his words, and couldn't help but agree with his words. If she wished her parents to be in one place, it would be heaven. "Are we supposed to wish on it?", She asked as she turned her head towards him.

Edward looked down at her, only a mere inch from her face. His golden gaze swam into her puddles of blue. Their iris' met, in a way that pounded the heart oh-so-gracefully.

"...Why?", Edward searched her eyes for any indication, "What would you wish for?"

Silence.

"...Good night, Ed.", She immediately broke the gaze. The blonde walked back inside, leaving a young man alone in his question. He just stood frozen, eyes on nothing.

He turned around, looking at the door, but it was too late. She was already inside. Had he really screwed up that bad?

For minutes, Edward stood outside, asking himself the same question. What if Winry didn't want to marry him? Of course, him and his mechanic could never go back to being 'just friends'. He was too much in love, and not just with her the way her hair shun in the sun...or the way she smiled that could brighten any child's day...or the way he felt he could swim in her eyes and never sink. All of the feelings he would usually consider 'mushy', 'corny', or 'girly' would not fade. Of course he noticed her beauty even when they were in grade school, but never admitted to himself these things until he came back after the Promised Day. No, it wasn't just her looks, but how she would always be his support. No matter how stupid, she always supported Edward. She cared for him far too much, even going as far as crying for him. That in which makes her genuine is what he fell for all along. He'd hate for the woman to think that he was only in it for the sex. Yes, he did hate admitting to himself how girly it sounded, but was so in love with her it hurt.

Inhaling, he thought, _'C'mon, you can do this. You've pissed her off before! This is nothing...just go in there and apologize.'_

Edward headed back into the house - slowly but surely. However, by the time he made his entrance, the girl was no where to be seen. He thought about calling her name, but was slightly afraid to speak. Edward would've panicked, if he didn't notice a light peeking out from beneath the bathroom door_. 'That's right.', _He thought, _'She's in the bathroom.'_

No panic.

He slumped down on the couch like he had earlier, sprawling his arms and legs out like a stretching cat. The fire in the pit next to him was starting to die down, so after a few moments of stretching he decided to light some more matches. Ed lit one match, but it quickly went out. He lit another, but that wasn't enough for bigger flames. On the third match, he kept scraping it against the sandpaper surface, beginning to get frustrated that it wouldn't light. Suddenly, the sound of a door creaking open stopped Edward from his previous activities.

He hesitated to turn around, but ended up doing so. There stood Miss Rockbell, with a long sleeve, white button-up shirt, that was two sizes too big on her body. The cloth was loose fitting on her shoulders, causing it to constantly slip down. The sleeves had to be cuffed, being that they were far bigger than her actual arms. She wore nothing else. It was then that Ed realized. That was his shirt!

Winry payed no attention to her admirer, walking straight to the long diagonal couch with it's wine red sheets and pillows. It was as if she was doing this on purpose, as if to say, _'ha, you can't have me cause I'm mad at you!' _

If this was some kind of payback, it was working. Edward's larynx bobbed at the sight, getting a familiar tingling in the pit of his stomach. He was going to apologize, but now he was just plain angry. How dare she tease like that! Well, if she was going to play that game, he would throw it right back at her.

"Why're you wearing _my shirt_, Winry?", The alchemy freak spoke. He wish he hadn't.

Winry didn't even bother to throw him a glance, plopping down onto the couch. "Dunno. Felt like it.", was her response.

Edward half-cocked an amber eyebrow, "_Felt_ like it?"

"Yeah.", Winry snapped her head over to his direction, her words simple but cold, "Do I have to repeat myself?"

Now she was being outright rude. He decided to take this to the next level, "You can't just go into my suitcase and steal one of my shirts, Winry."

"It's not _stealing_, it's _borrowing_.", Ed rolled his eyes at this statement.

The young woman muttered something incoherent. Unable to hear, he asked, "Huh?"

"I _said..", _Winry jerked her head to him, "_We're ENGAGED anyways, it SHOULDN'T matter._"

Edward, who was crouched down, didn't know how to respond. Is _that_ what this was about?

"...Winry...this about more than a shirt, isn't it?"

She didn't reply, and refused to look at him for a second. Winry's eyes were blank, but filled with hurt as they glared at the ceiling.

"I don't know what you're talking about.", She finally said.

"You know just what I'm talking about."

"Why don't you shut up and let me sleep?"

"Don't avoid this, Winry."

"I'm not avoiding anything."

"You are."

"Are not."

"Are."

"Not!"

Edward went over to the love seat and wrapped himself in a soft cocoa blanket. When seconds passed, Winry thought she had won. She was wrong.

"...If you're going to act like that, at least make an effort to call me an 'alchemy freak'."

Ed's words were enough. The blonde jumped up from her couch, yelling far too loud, "_FINE, alchemy freak! You wanna know what this is about? It's about you being an ASS and not wanting anyone to know we're getting married! If you're that embarrassed to be with me, then was that whole half of your heart thing a lie? I misjudged you, Edward! Which is pretty sad, considering how long I've known you! I mean, GOD! Al doesn't even know and he's your BROTHER! I hate you!"_

At the end of her rant, the girl was panting frantically. She hadn't took one breath the entire time. Strangely, Ed's face was expressionless. Usually his jaw would be to the floor or he'd be yelling right back at her, but there was no sign on any emotion on his healthy face.

"You don't mean that.", Was all he said (regarding the 'hate' statement).

"I...I..._YES_ I do!"

"No. You don't."

It was silent for nearly a minute. Edward was acting awful strange, and Winry was getting frustrated. Where was the, 'you're such a drama queen, machine junkie!'? Or, 'stop being such a crybaby, you automail geek!'?

Finally, Ed blinked, then sighed, "...C'mere, Win'.", He opened up the blanket around him, motioning for her to come over there.

Winry hesitated to go anywhere near him, but just couldn't deny the offer. She was kinda cold, after all...

She slowly moved her feet to the small couch, then sat herself beside him. Edward made more of an effort, wrapping the heavenly blanket around both of them while cradling her in his strong arms. Winry gave in, resting her head on his chest. It was the best feeling she's had in months.

"I'm still mad at you...", Winry's effort to be bitter failed. She puffed her cheeks out like an upset child, which Ed had to admit was cute.

Former Fullmetal chuckled, "I know."

Seconds passed peacefully, when Edward was finally able to explain himself. "Winry, I...It's not that I'm ashamed to be with you, it's not that at all. I just don't want you to be in more danger than you already are. If some creep were to hurt you, I...I don't know what I'd do. Drachma wants me dead, for something that didn't even happen. They've sent ten assassins out for me already. Just because I'm not in the military anymore, doesn't mean I'm not in danger anymore. I always will be. That's just me, and I'm sorry. But...I promise. I will tell Al as soon as he visits us tomorrow."

Winry was baffled by his confession. And with that, she was as content.

"I just...I love you, Winry. So much it scares me.", If Ed wasn't telling the truth, then Winry didn't love mechanics.

"Ed...", The young woman looked up at her_ fiancé_, turning pink as she felt his breath only centimeters from her lips.

Slowly, _oh so slowly,_ their lips met for the first time in three months. Their mouths were plush and tasted delicious, but the kiss was brief and innocent. When they broke away, they looked into eachother's eyes for only a second. After that, the kissing began. One kiss after another, soon it was a chain of kisses that thumped Edward and Winry's hearts like a pounding of drums. Up until then, Edward had forgotten how _wonderful_ kissing her felt. It was like glazed honey sliding onto his tongue. Unfortunately, this passionate harmony had to end as they both broke away.

Not wasting a moment after their lips disconnected, Winry sent a trail of kisses down his cheek, while he made a soft moan at the back of his throat. She stopped the kisses at his neck, then clung a hand to his shirt, cuddling tighter against Ed's chest as he rested his chin on the crown of her head. He took deep breaths, his chest rising at each heartbeat. Slowly, she slid her clouded eyes shut. There they were, curled up on the couch with a blanket wrapped around the both of them. Now, the only sound was that of the crackling of the fireplace, followed by soft breaths.

"...Ed...", Winry whispered after a while, "...Thank you. For this, I mean. For the truth."

Edward nodded against her blonde hair, inhaling it's vanilla scent. Although he was happy with the moment of passion just shared, something else pulled at the back of his mind.

"...Winry?", The young man spoke just over a whisper; a slightly raspy voice.

"Hmm?"

"You don't think I'm...too much like my dad, do you?"

Breaking out of her sleepy state, Winry looked up at Hohenheim's first-born son. "Well, you do look a lot alike. Why?"

"I mean, I just...I want you to know, if we ever had a family...well, I would never just leave you like _he_ did."

"...What's brought this up all of a sudden?"

"Well, ya have to admit that what I did was cruel. I slept with you and then left the next morning. I'm just like that damn-"

"Stop it, Ed! I know you would never _actually_ leave me. I'm not worried about that. So stop bad mouthing yourself and your father all the time!"

Edward stared at her wide-eyed; words had escaped his brain. It was true that he had forgiven his father, and even missed him, wishing he were still alive from time to time. After all, Hohenheim was the only person that could ever make Ed cry...that had to mean something. Even so, whenever the young man think of his dad's mistakes, and what he did...well, he gets outraged. Suppose that was always how it was going to be? Nothing could change the pain in Edward's heart, but the past was the past.

"...'M sorry.", He finally found his voice as her mumbled this, "...'m really sorry..."

Winry couldn't help it. The Elder Elric brother just looked so adorable as a grown man with a child's expression. He did this often, one of his few qualities she loved. Thinking of this, she leaned over to peck him on the cheek. He still blushed, not quite used to their intimacy. With her soft-yet-calloused hands cradling his face, Winry brushed her lips against his.

"You needn't be sorry...", Her lips were still fluttering against his as she whispered this.

They were officially at it again. Light kissing soon turned to making-out, which didn't work out to well on the couch. Lips sucking, biting, and nibbling at each other, the couple lost balance as they fell to the floor. Winry peeped out a giggle, but Edward didn't let her continue as he jammed his tongue into her mouth. He was now on top of her, their bodies sprawled out onto the red rug. Winry titled her head for easier access. Their heads were dancing in a tilt, back and forth, pulling at each other's lips and sharing cool saliva. No, this kiss wasn't sloppy, but very heart-felt.

Winry could feel the orange heat from the fireplace burning into her side, while Edward moved his lips down to her jawline. She knew this was turning into something more than just kissing...so she decided to move further...

The woman began buttoning down his black vest, then his white shirt. He helped her, flinging them to the side. His bare chest and back were now exposed, so he kicked off his boots as well. Winry took a handful of his perpetual locks of hair, pulling out his ponytail as his hair ran free. Strangely, the blanket from earlier was still wrapped around them: no matter how passionate they got. Edward sucked on the sensitive flesh of Winry's nape, causing her to moan softly. The moan was...intoxicating.

She was getting impatient with how slow this was moving. Acting on this, Winry swiftly unbuckle his belt and tugged down his trousers - nearly bringing his boxers along with them.

"_Whoawhoawhoa..._", Ed smiled, "...slow down there, Win'."

Winry whined like a little girl, making him laugh out loud. He then kissed her nape, while the loose sleeve on her shoulder fell down. Ed took no time to go down to her shoulder, sucking on it's weak flesh. She made little muffled moans and squeals, only pushing him further. He undid the buttons of her (or his) top with his teeth, which exposed the creamy cleavage of her breasts.

"_Eh..._", She swallowed pleasure as Edward rubbed his hands back and forth between her hips, waist, and breasts. His lips were busy on her moist shoulder and jaw.

Slipping off her panties, Ed's clothed member pressed against her warmth. It was all too much to bare. He gasped as she flipped him to the bottom, now setting a position on top of the young man. Her hands firmly glided up his toned muscles, as she leaned down to flutter her lips along his scarred shoulder; the sensitive pink flesh where his automail arm used to be. The mechanic did certainly miss it, but at least she had his aesthetic leg to work on.

"_Urk_...Winry, be gentle...that scar is-", Ed was cut off as she bit at his lower lip, nibbling in a movement that teased him too well.

Winry smirked and pressed her mouth against his ear, "Think I don't know that, silly?"

Not waiting for a reply, Winry dipped down to place soft kisses against the scarred tissue. Edward tilted his head, shutting his eyelids in relaxation. What a wonderful night this was turning out to be...

Winry licked a trail down to his navel, which was peeking with gold peach fuzz. It was then that the young Elric noticed that she was still not completely naked - wearing the white shirt she borrowed from him. The thing looked as if it could slip off at any moment...but it didn't. The perfect tease. Her cleavage and 'feminine area' were the only body parts shown, but he wanted to see more. However, whenever he tried to look up, or flip her back over, she just pushed him to the ground.

"Just lay back and relax...you don't need to do so much work this time.", Winry would say every time he tried something. Her order sounded pleasing, but was not so easy for Ed to obey.

Just when he thought he wouldn't get laid, lovely Winry nearly tore his boxers off. She took a nice inspection of his manhood, smiling at it's throbbing honesty. He wanted it _bad._ Not wasting time, she licked the tip while earning a gasp from her fellow lover. Last time they had done this, it was most Ed pleasuring Winry. Now, the tables have turned. She licked the tip again. He tasted of brand new flesh, almost that of a baby. Winry then swallowed him whole, one hand on his cold leg, and one hand on his warm leg. Edward's head shot up, groaning with a blushing face. Her sudden movement more than surprised the young man. Meanwhile, Winry began to gradually bob her head in a rhythm.

Back-and-forth.

Back-and-forth.

Ed was only intimate one time, making it harder for him to last. But he needed to last...for her.

"_Urk..._W-Winry?", Edward leaned his head up in confusion when she suddenly stopped.

The blonde stared at him in a variety of different ways. She stared at him with insatiable hunger, with need, with curiosity, and with awe. He never knew he could receive such looks, until she blinked and crawled up to his head. Winry's pink lips then met his, her hands cupping the sides of his face. It was a deep, but controlled kiss. Somehow, this display of affection was more out of love than lust. Edward could taste himself on her lips. As she pulled away with clouded eyes, the two of them were blushing like a flame even the _Devil himself_ could not tame.

"W-Win', I-", The red-faced ex-alchemist was hushed, when Winry put the tip of her index finger on his upper lip.

She could feel his throbbing hardness begin to cry and moan, hence deciding to just start already. Winry clenched her fist as she moved her him, kissed his cheek affectionately, and kept her lips there as his erection slowly entered her. They both gasped and held each other even tighter as if one of them were to disappear. She lowered herself on him once again. Again, again, and again. They maintained a slow pace, only gasping and panting.

"_S...So why'd you leave?_", Winry spoke in a raspy whisper against Ed's ear, her arms tight around his neck as he still moved in gradual harmony within her.

It took a moment for him to speak. These were one of the few times he'd rather not, "G-General Armstrong called me...a-and wanted to set up a p-proposal. I-I was the only o-one who could do the j-job, since I r-retired from the military but was s-still w-well known..._eh!_", Ed was cut off with a deep moan from his aching throat. Now, they were moving faster. Still slow, but faster.

"...Why did you a-agree? I-It's not like your on a-active d-d-duty anymore, the m-military can't f-force you...", Winry didn't know why she was making conversation _now_ of all times, but there were so many things she pondered in the past few months.

"I a-a-agreed to b-because I made a p-promise to m-myself...th-that I would do everything I c-can for my coun-no, w-world, with or without a-alchemy."

Winry smiled faintly against his neck, "Y-You really are a h-h-humanitarian, E-Edward. A c-cynical one."

Ed chuckled despite the utter lust tingling in his body, "A-At least I'm not an a-automail geek."

"A-Alchemy freak!"

"Mach-Machine Junkie!"

"Pipsqu_-...erk!"_, Winry bit back a moan as they moved to a faster speed.

"_Ha!_", Edward teased, "You're t-too t-turned on to even c-come up with a c-comeback!"

"_Shutup, you-!_", The woman once again squealed and tried everything she could not to moan. "Y-You'll see! I will have you finish f-first!"

"Oh _yeah?_", Fullmetal challenged.

"Yeah!"

"Oh _yeah?_"

"_Yeah!_"

"Wanna bet?"

Winry had enough of this petty challenge. _How dare he belittle her! _She shoved his shoulders back, positioning herself to look down on him as she set her hands on his lower abdomen. Winry pushed herself up, and lowered herself down. At this, Edward's gawked up at her with wide golden eyes. She was...she was _riding_ him! _Riding him!_

Miss Rockbell choked back a gasp, all the while moving at her own pace above his manhood. Those inches were hard as a rock, sliding inside of something wet and tight. That wet and tightness was what made Ed consider that his _fiancée _may win that bet. He wanted to look at her - scan every emotion displayed on that stimulating face - but perpetually snapped his eyes shut. This was too damn much for the young lad! His eyebrows twitched while he openly groaned.

"S-See?", Winry tried her best to use a mocking voice, but failed, "You aren't g-gonna win."

Edward was too lost to respond. His expression almost made him look like he was in pain, but that was not true. Oh, how that was not true! Maybe he was painfully sexually frustrated, if anything.

"_Errr-uh!_", His stomach flipped by a dozen while he cried out.

He then banged his fists against the light carpet beside him, grinding his teeth together. Edward then forced himself to open his eyes. In front of him (or, on top of him), he saw beauty. He saw a goddess. He saw an angel. The angel's blonde locks swayed against her lower back, each strand landing in imperfectly perfect places. Her eyelashes reminded him of a butterfly's wings; fluttering open every now and then. Her expression was priceless: like a little girl in a woman's body. Her pale, flushed skin glowed against the orange light of the fireplace, which contrasted with the golden light of the lamps and candles. The light moved against her just as furiously as Edward did, making him slightly jealous.

Edward didn't notice his two flesh hands grip tightly on her hips, probably saving some red marks for later. Their blanket form earlier had finally fell off, but was only centimeters away from their love session.

"_Ah...Winry...more...!_", At this point, Ed didn't give a damn about his manly pride. If he finished first, so be it.

Winry did exactly what he commanded. She began to rock frantically against him as she moaned far too loudly. In fact, her moans were at the brink of a scream. At this back of his mind, Ed wondered if the guards outside could hear them, or if he even cared.

"_Ah...like that..._", The boy whispered with ecstasy. He never knew he could love sex so much until he actually tried it. Really, he's never masturbated once in his teenage life. He had no interest, or at least told himself that he didn't. The closest he ever got to anything about sex was reading books in the library; but they were educational ones. Well, one time he _accidentally_ picked up a romance novel that for some reason had an alchemy cover on it, but he blushed and threw it across the building as soon as it got into the middle of a sexual scene.

"_Ed..._", Winry panted, "_Ed...hurry, I'm...AHH!_"

Oh no. She was going to finish first! Of all the times, she was going to finish first!

Edward smirked inwardly, getting an awfully evil idea. Underneath her, he slammed himself in her wetness. So hard, that she nearly fainted. And that was all it took. Her entire body stretched as she knew what was to 'come'. She cried out into the still air, stars blocking her eyesight. Every time she came, Winry could feel her life rewind like she was re-living it. From the time when she was a child, to the time when she realized her love for Edward Elric. He was the only boy-no, _man_ that she wanted to share this erotic thrill with. After all, she couldn't just take back half of her life, could she?

Love-mingled Winry collapsed on top of Ed, her face landing in his toned chest. He finished only seconds after her, but didn't think to pull out. No worries, he would scold himself for that later. Colorful dots danced in Mr. Elric's eye, while he looked up at the ceiling in a calm daze. Sweat cooled his forehead and put out the fire on his cheeks. The side of Winry's face was on his damp chest, while her eyes were on his scarred shoulder - fingers grazing the pinkness gently. He didn't mind, and actually liked when she massaged the arm that was once his automail.

"I won.", Edward said out of no where, his throat still thick which made it hard for him to speak.

Winry tried not to, but giggled anyway, "Whatever, ya jerk."

"Hey now, don't be a poor sport."

"Don't be an ass."

Winry smiled despite her words, and scooted up to meet his face. She scooped a handful of his golden hair, which somehow got undone while they were 'going at it'. She twirled her fingers in a strand of gold lush, admiring Ed's Xerxes heritage. As he barely turned his head to her, Winry met him with a peck on the lips. When she was about to pull away, he only pulled her in closer, deepening the kiss. Finally, their lips parted, and the mechanic's legs intertwined with his, feeling the ice cold automail leg to see if it still existed.

"So...", As Ed stared off into the distance, Winry was still playing with his hair. She then asked, "...How in the world did the General get _prego?_"

"Hmmm?", Ed was obviously too lost in his fantasy land.

"I _said_," Winry narrowed her eyes in irratation, "what's up with General Armstrong's melon?"

Now back to Earth, Edward realized what she had said, and in response, his eyes shot wide open as he turned to her like a bullet. He didn't start to laugh because of what she said, but how she said it.

"_BAH!_", He startled her as he suddenly cracked up in laughter. The young man laughed for so long and so hard, that wetness moistened his eyes.

"What...what's so funny?", Winry didn't know how to react to such behavior.

"N...Nothing, nothing! It's just...", Edward looked at her with a giddy smirk, "..._melon_?"

His _fiancée_ paused, then began to have a giggle-fit as well. The two officially laughed the lust away. When they were done with their little smile parade, Winry flicked Edward's nose.

"Hey! What was that for?", His face was replaced with serious anger.

"You gonna tell me or not? How did that even _happen?_ Is the father Miles? Oh, I knew it was Miles! Unless it was Mustang..."

"_Winry!_", Ed shouted. It wasn't like he was a girl, where he enjoyed gossiping about such things.

"What?"

"I don't know who the father is, and I don't care! Now stop before you give yourself a heart attack!", Ed then muttered beneath his breath, "_I don't know who'd be smart enough to knock up the General anyway..._"

Winry pouted, "Well you don't have to yell in my ear, Eddie...jeez..."

"Don't call me _Eddie_.", The boy cringed in disgust. He was fine with Edward, or Ed, but _never_ Eddie or...or...Edwardo. _Please, _not Edwardo.

The eighteen year old woman only pouted further, which made him feel slightly guilty. He sighed, rolling his eyes. "Stop being so sensitive, Win'...", Edward spoke softly before kissing her forehead.

"I'm not.", Her cheeks puffed like a toddler. She wasn't mad at him long, however, hugging him tightly into his neck.

Time passed, before Ed mumbled just loud enough to for Winry to hear, "...I'd like to meet the poor bastard that did it with Armstrong's sister."

The girl on top of him chuckled, "Miles still seems like a good candidate to me."

They both laughed silently. Time passed, when Edward suddenly remembered that they were in Briggs, and that it was _freezing cold._ Maybe the sex warmed him up, but that didn't last for long. The fire still warm, but the flames faded a bit. He shivered, sitting up to grab the red blanket.

"...'s fucking cold.", Ed whined as he pulled the blanket over them.

Winry's lips tilted upward, "I'll keep you warm."

He blushed as she stretched the blanket over their heads, so they could only see red surrounding them. Winry's naked form intertwined around his, with a satisfied smile and translucent blush. Who knows how long they spent under there, like it mattered.

"Ed...?", His mechanic had something on her mind, and could finally confirm it.

"Hm?"

"You asleep?"

"Nope. Somethin' on your mind?"

"N...well...", She seemed to have trouble getting the words out, "...You see...I...urm..."

Edward pulled back to look at her, raising an eyebrow, "What is it?"

Winry took a deep breath and exhaled, "...You jump, I jump."

It took a while for Edward to respond in utter confusion, "...Huh?"

"You jump, I jump, Ed. I can't turn away without knowing you'll be all right. I've accepted that traveling was in your blood, but I hate not being aware if you're in danger, or hurt. I don't care if I put myself in danger trying to save you, which is why I decided...", Winry put her hands on each side of the young man's face, "...Which is why I decided that I want to see the world with you. Before we get married, I want to be able to do at least that."

"...Winry...", Edward tried to pull away, "...You don't understand. Right now, I'm a wanted man. You are the perfect target if someone wanted to get to me. If something happened to you, I wouldn't be able to-"

"Edward, please. You know me! I can fend for myself! I just...I want to watch the sunset with you, and to watch it rise with you. I don't want to just settle for monthly visits. Just, please..."

Ed suddenly pushed the covers away, exposing their heads. After a long, intense silence, "...What about your patients in Rush Valley? What will they do?"

"They can have Garfiel fix their automail. He's just as good if not better than I am. Besides, I've traveled with you before. It's not like I'm going to all out quit automail, I'm just going to take a hiatus."

The alchemy freak looked deeply into her iris, for some sort of indication that she didn't mean what she said. However, all her eyes held was truth. Pure truth.

He spoke up, "...You sure about this?"

Winry nodded with all she had. Edward sighed, nodding as well. Her eyes then lightened up, like the lamps in that very cabin. She squealed, jumping into his arms, "You really mean it? You really really mean it? I can come with you?"

"You jump, I jump. Right?", The boy earned yet another squeal as Winry kissed him all over. The cheeks, nose, forehead, lips, neck, ears...

He didn't sound nor look as enthusiastic, but was a little happy that he'd be able to see Winry's beautiful smile more often. Edward then caught her in a kiss, both of them collapsing to the floor.

"I love you, Edward.", She murmured against his warm lips.

"I love you too.", And he really did.

_**Fin.**_

* * *

_I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, nor do I own Titanic._

_(Besides; do I look like a cow to you? Don't answer that.)_

_

* * *

_

_Author's Note;_

I am so very sorry for the late update. ^^ I kinda got sidetracked, even though I promised that I'd have this up by Christmas Day.

To me, I think that I've improved since I wrote _To The Stars_. I took more time in editing this, and used the correct forms of 'your' and 'you're' (I hope, anyways.)

I apologize if this was terribly OOC, but stories with lemons are hard to work with sometimes. :-I I made an effort, didn't I?

By the way, this fic wasn't as _Titanic _themed as the last one. I used a deleted scene as reference from the movie, but it just happened to be a deleted scene that I LOVED. If you haven't seen it, it's on Youtube. The scene was where Jack and Rose come back from the party in lower class, and spot a shooting star. I had to change the conversation between Ed and Winry a bit, because a lot of the things that Jack and Rose say make no sense what-so-ever to the fic I wrote. Especially since Winry isn't some rich girl that is engaged to some greedy asshole (Cal xD).

I did use the whole "You jump, I jump" thing, though. And did you guys like the fact that Olivier Armstrong is PREGO? Haha...

(Hey! It's my story and I can do what I want! -getsshot- I'm sorry! ;_;)

Anyhow, please review if you value Arakawa's life! Nahh, I won't kill the poor mangaka...

C.C. appreciated!

**-EbonyIvoryy**


	2. DEADLINE FOR SEQUEL

_**SEQUEL DEADLINE;**_

**I have decided to put a date on when I will post the sequel, so you guys have something to look forward to. ^_^**

**For now, I will make the deadline AT THE LATEST Valentine's Day (February 14th). **

**The reason is that VD is romantic and it just FITS EdWin, don'cha think? xD**

**And _hey_, Brotherhood premiered on Adult Swim on that exact day last year! -laughs-**

**So look forward to it!**

**(P.S. If I have any more info, I will alert you!)  
**

**-EbonyIvoryy  
**


End file.
